nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Five War Kings
The 'Five War Kings '''is an order of Holy Knights who swore their lives to serve and protect the king of Liones and answer only to him alone. Each member composed of the best of the best Holy Knights who excels in prowess of skill and magic and all of them are Diamond-ranked. They are the side, later main characters of ''Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed fanfiction. Background For thousands of years, the Five War Kings have defended the lives of every king who has ruled the kingdom of Liones since its founding in Britannia and that goes on for generations after generations until the present incarnation with the 11th King, Bartra Liones as his protectors. Ten years ago, the Five War Kings acquainted themselves with Elaine, the Fox's Sin of Greed and infamously known as the Undead Fairy and Lady Sword of the Wind and enjoyed good times when they're not on duty. For few occassions, the Fox's Sin of Greed and the Five War Kings spar on several occassions, even an open battle for once. In a certain event that changed everything, the Five War Kings were shocked of the Seven Deadly Sins' alleged betrayal and attempting to overthrow the kingdom but later finds it suspicious when they hear another claim of their crime of killing the late Great Holy Knight Zaratras, with leads suspecting to Dreyfus and Hendrikson. During the Holy Knights' attack, Shireen and Dany helped Elaine escape using the secret passageway leading outside the capital whilst covering their tracks at that time. One month later, during the Holy Knights' coup led by Dreyfus and Hendrikson, the Five War Kings refused to leave King Bartra's side even when he ordered them to stand down to prevent further bloodshed including protecting his daughter Elizabeth instead. When the Holy Knights barged into the throne room to capture the king, the Five War Kings held their ground with their lives and, true to their vows, they fought against their fellow Holy Knights who turned against their king to the end whilst Elizabeth escaped the castle to search for the Seven Deadly Sins. This marks the end of the Five War Kings but lately ten years lately, rumors around the kingdom speculate that the order of rogue Holy Knights are still alive and are held in Baste Dungeon manned by the Weird Fangs who held some rivalry with that said group after being captured only due to fatigue and the king's pleading of their lives. With Baste Dungeon destroyed thanks to Elaine and Jude's battle, the Five War Kings are set free and joins the Seven Deadly Sins to liberate the kingdom of Liones from the Holy Knights and save the king to redeem themselves of their failure to protect him. Members *Shireen "The Stag's Flame" *Robb "Young Wolf" *Theon "Iron Kraken" *Dany "Dragon Rider" *Jaime "Lion Knight" Trivia *The Five War Kings are based off from the Kingsguard of the Iron Throne in ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''series and most of its members are derived from the characters of that series. Category:Warmachine375 Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Groups